The Story of L: For The WorLd
by TheWammy'sHouseReject
Summary: In another life, they could have been brothers...in another life, they might have been friends. But in this life, Light is a criminal, and L is Justice. L wishes it weren't true- but nobody ever really cares about what L wants.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all :D Part two :D Leave a review when you're done XD**_

_****__~oOo~_

_**SPOILERS! MAJOR FUCKING SPOILERS AHEAD CX Softcore **__**yaoi, too, with Tsundere!Light too XD You have been warned :P**_

_****__~oOo~_

_**Death Note, Death Note: Another Note, and all characters attributed to it belong to Tsugumi Ohba, Takeshi Obata, and Nissio Issin. Not me. Not making any money off this, either. It's just for fun.**_

* * *

_L Lawliet. _

_Age at time of death: approximately twenty-five years. _

_Date of birth: Unsure- assumed to be October thirty-first._

_ Parents: Unknown. _

_Siblings: None_

_ Other Relatives: None._

_ Special Notes: Eccentric. Outcast. Never really had any friends. Possibly the most brilliant man to walk the Earth._

___~oOo~_

_Bare feet tread softly across rich, emerald grass. Tiny, curious hands reach up to grasp the branches of a gnarled old oak tree, dark eyes intent on his goal. He hoists himself onto the stout lower branches and begins to struggle upward through the thick canopy of leaves._

_~oOo~_

_ L yelps and cowers under the covers, trembling as thunder cracks._

_ "L, don't be afraid."_

_ Watari's voice is reassuring- his hands are comforting._

_ "Listen closer. You can hear the bell ringing."_

_ L huddles against Watari, secure in his embrace. He listens as the bell tolls the hour- eleven long, clear, loud rings that reverberate throughout Wammy's House._

_ "As long as you can hear that bell, nothing can hurt you. As long as you can hear it, L...you're home._

_~oOo~_

_ "What are you doing, Ryuuzaki?" _

_The rain drenched L clear down to the bone. He was bitter cold, standing alone on that windswept rooftop. _

_"Oh...I'm not doing anything in particular. It's just..." He looks up at the iron gray sky. "I hear the bell." _

_The bell...the bell...God, he needed to hear it again. He wanted to hear it, to know that he was safe, that he was home...but all there is is rain. _

_But still he wishes. Still he hopes. _

_**Light... You are Kira...** _

_He doesn't want it to be true. He wishes that he were wrong._

_ The silence is deafening._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this update is belated. School issues and all that. But enjoy anyways :D

* * *

AN ANNOUNCEMENT: Whilst rereading _The Story of L _awhile back, I realized that my writing used to suck. Therefore, the story will be undergoing a complete overhaul shortly. Please keep an eye out for the changes :D

* * *

L's black eyes darted from side to side, absorbing the information on the computer screen. He committed each new piece of data to the ever growing archive in his mind.

He gnawed on his thumbnail and thought.  
It's odd...

For the past couple weeks, all over the world- but particularly in Japan- Criminals had been dropping dead. This in and of itself might not have concerned L too much, if there weren't for one strange anomaly.

Every single one of the reported deaths was a heart attack. At least, that's what the reports said. In truth, the symptoms were closer to cardiac arrest- but that didn't sound quite as frightening or urgent on the evening news.

But whether it was heart attacks or cardiac arrests was irrelevant. What was truly shocking was the sheer number of victims reported in only a few week's time. L recognized many of the names- he had been the one who put them in jail to begin with.

_Rue Ryuzaki_

L's own heart stopped for a moment, and he stared at that name for a long time before he could continue reading.

_Rue Ryuuzaki, age 20. Convicted in the murders of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash. Serving three consecutive life sentences in Atwater Penitentary, where he was held in solitary confinement after numerous attempts to harm himself and others. Died of sudden cardiac arrest at 23:52 local time. Autopsy reports ruled out the possibility of suicide._

_B was dead._

L shook his head and scrolled downward. The list was far too long for his liking, and mostly from Japanese prisons and penitentiaries.

L hit the call button on the side of his computer.

"Watari."

"Yes?"

"I need you to book a flight to Japan immediately. I've decided to take on the case regarding this recent series of murders."

"Right away, L."

L took his coffee cup, drained it, set it down, and then rubbed his exhausted eyes.

He closed his laptop and flopped backwards onto the bed, and lets suppressed memories flood into his mind.

Beyond had been so tiny when they first met. He had been so scared, so lost, alone, and afraid. So much like himself. How far away was L, really, from ending up just like him?

Beyond was so much like he was when he was younger- impatient, attentive, with an insatiable curiosity that manifested itself in an eager desire to learn. B could have been so many things. He might have saved lives, instead of taking them away.

But L didn't have any time for regrets. Not anymore. Right now, he had to focus on the case, not his favorite victim.

He committed the list of victims to memory and shut his laptop. He decided that he could afford to sleep for a little bit.

He lapsed into a quiet, dreamless sleep, and woke up a few hours later with Watari's gentle coaxing.

"I've gotten everything ready for your trip, L. It's time to go."

L nodded, sitting up on the bed.

"And the ICPO doesn't know we're coming?"

"No, they don't."

"Good."

L stood up, went to his drawer and pulled out some clean clothes. Without any shyness, he stripped down and changed his clothes.

"I have a good idea what kind of person this killer might be," he said.

"Hm?"

"He obviously has a very idealistic notion of justice. Clearly, he is very childish."

"How can you tell?"

"I'll explain my theory more once we get to Japan."

"Very well, then."

That was why L liked Watari. He was always patient with him, patient with his seemingly wild theories and explanations that took a while in coming. He

could always count on Watari to understand.

**.~L~.**

L took a deep breath, steadying himself. He despised speaking to other people, even while behind acomputer screen.

He looked back over his notes on the case thus far. He wondered whether he should call the murderer by what the internet had dubbed him- Kira. Probably from the English word 'killer,' rather than the Japanese word for 'sparkling.' The murderer had most likely taken up the name in order to boost his own ego.

He thinks it over, then decides that yes, it would be the wisest choice to call him Kira. At the very least, it would put a name to the string of mysterious murders.

He gathers his nerve, and hits the button that would connect him to the computer Watari had at the ICPO.

_"L would now like to address the delegates."_

L took a deep breath, and began to talk, his voice scrambled and distorted by the modulator.

"Greetings to all of you at the ICPO. I am L."


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry about the HUGE hiatus on this thing, but life sure sucks sometimes. You can thank Youtube for providing a plethora of AMVs to reinspire my muse :)

* * *

The stage was set. The broadcast is ready. L watches Lind L. Taylor with a cool, detached expression that he, of course, couldn't see through the computer monitor. Taylor glared at the monitor set up in the studio he was in. He was angry at L, and one didn't have to be a genius to understand why.

Taylor was one of L's old conquest. A career criminal and a murderer with over fifteen victims and about seven hundred thousand dollars to his credit. He was one of the worst of the worst, but L had finally found a way for him to be useful.

L wouldn't show his face on this broadcast- that would be idiotic. And since he hadn't been in the public eye _as _L for a solid decade, nobody should be able to tell if he used a stand-in (especially since he hadn't been to Japan since he was fifteen).

"So if I do this, then you'll do what I asked, right?" Taylor asked, in the same clipped, angry tone he'd been using with L all day.

"Yes, that was the agreement," L responded. "Please read the script I've set out for you exactly as it is written."

Taylor sighed, and glanced over it again.

"Okay. Okay. I'll do that," he said quietly. "As long as you keep your promise."

"Yes. After this is finished, I will get you pardoned from execution. Watari, please start the broadcast now."

"Of course," Watari said.

The red light in the corner of the computer screen turned green, and L clenched his fists and watched.

Taylor read his script just like L had said, right down to the inflection in his voice. So far, everything was going according to plan.

"I assure you, that what you're doing is evil."

L's breath hitched. He bit down on his thumbnail and waited.

This was it. If he was right, if Kira acted in any way, then he would use it to learn as much about him as he possibly could. If he didn't act...well, he could keep trying.

His heart leapt into his throat when, about forty seconds after Taylor finished speaking, he cried out, collapsed onto the desk, and stopped breathing.

L felt oddly triumphant. So his passing thought wasn't such an out-there prediction after all.

"Watari, do as we've planned," L ordered, as a couple security guards dragged off the body of Lind L. Taylor.

He heard his computer beep, and watched the screen change as he was connected to the broadcast. He was so excited and nervous he could barely choke his words out.

"I...I had to test this just in case but...I didn't think it would actually work."

He takes a deep breath, and regains composure.

"Kira...it seems you can kill without actually having to be present yourself."

He's so elated, so ecstatic, that he feels like gloating a bit.

"As you have probably already figured out, the man you just killed was not actually me. He was a criminal whose execution was scheduled for today. His arrest was never reported to the public, so you couldn't have known that."

L smirks a little. Then he took a breath and really let loose.

"So, Kira, try to kill me! Come on Kira! Kill me! Come on, I'm waiting! Kill me!"

He waits with baited breath, clutching at his heart, waiting for it to stop beating. His hand trembled as his fingers dug into his shirt. After forty-five more seconds, he slowly relaxed. He lets his smug demeanor return.

"What's the matter? Can't you do it?"

L waited for ten seconds longer.

"So...it seems there are certain people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint."

He smiled to himself, releasing the last of his fear.

"I'm very interested to know how you can kill people without being present, of course, but I can be patient. You can answer all my questions when I catch you. So, let's meet soon, Kira."

He cut the broadcast right there, leaning back on his hands with a sigh. He won this round.

L's cell phone vibrated against his leg. He pulled it out and checked the caller ID; it was the Wammy's House phone. He pressed talk.

"Hello?"

_"Didja do it, L? Did you catch Kira yet?"_

L chuckled.

"I just got to Japan, Mello. It's going to take a little bit to find this criminal."

_"I want you to come home, already. I miss you, damn it."_

"Please be patient, Mello. I'll come home as soon as I can, alright?"

He hears Mello huff on the other end of the line.

_"Fine. But hurry back, and don't die."_

"I won't. Mello. I need to get back to work now."

_"Fine, fine. Matt says hi."_

"Tell him hello for me, and to Near as well."

A light growl greets him.

_"Alright, alright. Bye, L."_

"Goodbye. Please keep up your hard work."

L hit the end button and stared at his computer screen. Inwardly, he smiled at Mello's enthusiasm. He could make a fine successor someday.

However...

Mello was brilliant, that much was obvious. However, the fact remained that he just didn't think enough like L. He was ruled by emotions, and that often made him careless. That alone made him a rather poor candidate to become L, for whom caution was an imperative.

Then again, Near wasn't exactly a prime candidate either. He thought a bit more like L did, but he was full of pride in his own intellect, hubris he had not yet earned. He was so used to being right that he'd never even consider that he might be wrong. L had earned the right to his ego a long time ago; he could say he was always right because he always _was. _Near's pride would be the death of him outside the classroom.

Matt was easily brighter than either of them. He could think rationally (most of the time), and he was creative on top of that, but he lacked any motivation to try to succeed L. If it weren't for Mello's constant nagging, L doubted he'd get anything done at all.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked around at the dark room lurking outside the pale light of his computer.

None of them were like Beyond. Beyond could look through L's eyes, and see what he saw. Maybe he wasn't quite as smart as L, but really, who was?

Beyond was the closest person L ever got to having an equal. And...no matter what he'd done...L still saw him as that child with the brilliant smile, who saw L as a savior.

_If I had just kissed him back..._

He shook his head.

Beyond was dead now. Kira had murdered Beyond. Catching his killer would be L's last gift to him.

_Just wait, B. I'll set this right. For your sake. For my sake._

_Kira..._

_I will hunt you down wherever you are hiding and I WILL eliminate you._

_Because I __**am **__Justice._

* * *

__Please leave a review, if you would be so kind XD


End file.
